Hello, Dean
by DeimosFire99
Summary: Dean never knew, never figured it out until the last minute... but by then, Castiel was already laying them down. Now all the hunter can do is watch, and save a little piece of Heaven for him.


**Hi guys**! **I'm sort of high on Destiel right now, so... forgive me! Here's another feels for you readers. :)))**

* * *

"Hey, Cas."

The man in the trench coat smiles as he walks around the bedroom. He folds the blanket, fluffs the pillow and walks to the bathroom to get freshened up. Dean Winchester notices with amusement that the man slept in his trench coat again. That old coat had been with the man for years, through thick and thin. And it was starting to show. But Castiel was stubborn, so Dean didn't push it when he suggested buying a new one.

Once Castiel finishes, he goes to the kitchen and starts up the stove and coffee. He pulls out eggs and bacon, along with some burger patties though there are no buns.

"My favorite,"Dean says. He licks his lips. Castiel's smile widens and he chuckles.

After the coffee machine beeps and breakfast is finished, Castiel moves to the dining table. He settles down and clasps his hands together. Dean sits beside him, watching the man pray to a God who Dean only recently came to know and love through Castiel.

The tax accountant finishes and digs in. Dean laughs at Castiel's ravenous appetite.

_Must've forgotten to eat last night again, _He thinks fondly.

Castiel finishes and washes up. He goes to the bathroom once more to brush his teeth and grabs his keys. Dean follows him, eyebrows raised.

They get into the Impala, with Castiel driving. Dean's not surprised; ever since they moved in together, Dean lets Cas drive his Baby whenever there's a special occasion.

And right now, Dean is trying to figure out what that special occasion is.

He sits by Cas as he hums along to the AC/DC on the radio, and Dean can't help but be mesmerized by the little things that Cas had come to love from the first time they met; before, Cas liked classical music and books. But ever since he met Dean, he had come to like the rock bands that Dean kept playing in his Baby. Castiel's passion for books never wavered, but he developed a hobby for gardening and cooking as a result of his relationship with the Winchester.

They stop at a flower store, and Dean's eyes widen in understanding as he realizes that Castiel must want more flowers for his garden at the back of their house. He follows Cas out of the car and into the store, listening to him hum to the last song on the radio station.

They pass by the tulip section and Cas stops. Dean nearly bumps into him. Castiel backtracks and his gaze rests on the green tulips on display. Dean raises an eyebrow as Cas mutters something under his breath, almost wistfully. He grabs a bouquet of them and puts them in the basket he is carrying.

They walk around the flower shop some more, Cas still humming some song under his breath. This time Dean does not know the song, as he realizes it's one of Castiel's favorites from the classical genre.

Castiel ends up buying some red flowers Dean recognizes as dahlias (thanks to Cas's hobby of flower gardening), and some little yellow flowers Dean didn't know the name of. Cas pays for the flowers and walk out of the store, sniffing the bundle of flowers he holds in his hands.

Dean pats him on the shoulder and Cas smiles into the flowers. They walk to the car and get inside.

Dean expects Cas to drive them back to the house, but instead they drive to the church near the middle of the town. It was spring break for the children that day, so most of the people were out at the malls or wherever it is kids go to hang out or enjoy. But the church was empty, save for the nuns who run the convent there.

Dean wasn't expecting this. But when Castiel rounded the corner instead of going through the entrance, Dean had a sinking feeling in his gut.

_Oh, crap._

Cas turns of the engine and steps out of the car, flowers in hand. He opens the wrought, iron gates of the cemetery and steps inside. Castiel sighs and takes up a tune that Dean realizes to be "Carry On, Wayward Son":

_Carry on, my wayward son_

_For there'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

Cas hummed this to himself as he walked to the edge of a cemetery, where a white, stone cross had been erected. It was nothing special, for it seemed plainer compared to the ornate designs of the other headstones there. But laced around the cross was an amulet. And when Cas caught sight of that amulet, the first tear rolled down his cheek.

He now stood before the cross, the flowers in hands trembling slightly. He laid them down and arranged them on the ground, the occasional tear dropping onto the bouquet's stem. Dean watched him from behind, his eyes glassy.

But he is dead.

So he watches.

Castiel finishes arranging the flowers, and the bouquet looks beautiful. Cas lays it below the amulet and takes a step back, admiring his handiwork with a sad smile and tears streaming down his face.

Dean chokes back a sob as Castiel goes to the amulet and takes it in hand and kisses it.

"Hello, Dean." Cas finally says, his deep voice thick with emotion.

Dean goes up to him once more and lays a hand around the man's shoulders. Castiel sighs as he feels a breeze blow from his side. He smiles. It reminds him of Dean.

"Hey, Cas." Dean says, burying his nose in Castiel's hair, breathing in his smell.

"I miss you so much," Cas whispers. "Even though you've been gone for almost three years, it is like you are still here… with me."

His eyes were red, now. Dean tries to envelop Cas in a more solid hug, but he goes through the man completely. Dean holds back a yell of frustration.

"I miss you too, Cas. So much…" Dean replies, his voice thick with its own emotion. Cas holds back another sob as he kneels in front of the headstone.

"I'm doing fine, I'm sure you would be proud of me. The garden behind the house is blooming with the tulips we planted the day we started it. I'm doing better with driving, because I'm sure you wouldn't want Baby to get hurt again."

Castiel chuckles and it sounds so broken that Dean tries once again to hug him. But his body goes through the kneeling man once more, and this time, he does let out a yell of frustration.

Because he is dead, and Castiel is alive.

So he watches.

"Sam is doing well with Jessica. They graduated a year ago and—" this time, a sob breaks from Castiel, and he holds his face in his hands as he tries to get his voice together to finish his sentence. "—they're expecting a baby girl."

Dean smiles and laughs at the news, but the tears continue to stream down his face.

"I know you never wanted kids, Dean, and I know that you were content with it being the two of us. I know I am. But I can't help but wonder what it would've been like if we got a child, raised it up as one of our own… someone to carry on our legacy once we're both gone."

Dean stares at Castiel and goes over to his front. He kneels over the bouquet and kisses Cas's forehead. Castiel shivers.

"I love you, Dean. Save a little piece of Heaven for me, will you?"

* * *

**R&R! :D**


End file.
